The present disclosure relates to point-of-sale (POS) terminals, and more specifically to POS terminals providing a plurality of views of items in a scan zone.
An item recognition rate of a POS terminal is an important metric for streamlining operations within an environment, which can support greater customer throughput and provide an improved customer experience. However, a POS terminal having a single camera providing a single view may support a limited item recognition rate, as items may be partly or fully obscured within the single view. Further, adding more cameras to the POS terminal may be prohibitively costly.